Circumstances
by Schenzkii
Summary: Yuuram: Yuri is Wolfram's bodyguard!But what if they both knew they were in love? No! It's dangerous...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh,

I'm just another fan of Yuuram!

Hey, sorry for the very short summary…Enjoy reading..

* * *

_"Loving someone gives you courage"_

**Chapter 1**

A teenaged boy has to deal with so many problems while growing-up , and I Shibuya Yuri have successfully faced them all…Oh…I mean, most of them. Actually, I have a serious problem right now that even many adults can't handle.

You see, I'm in love--with a person like me, a guy! They said that falling in love with your same sex is abnormal. But what can I do? Cupid has accidentally struck a poisonous arrow into my heart or maybe that was his newest method of making fun of me, darn it!

Well, I can still clearly remember the day I first met him. If you want to know, then listen. It was when I passed by a bridge and there he was standing at the danger zone with his hands holding the metal steel. I thought that he was going to commit suicide but I stayed calm and approached him.

"Hey! Are you okay in there? " I asked hesitantly.

"I'll end my life." He replied facing against me.

"I thought so"

"Get lost!"

"Okay then" I coldly said and turned my back.

"You give up that easily?" He asked me twisting his head.

I slightly smiled behind his back.

"Help me! I don't know how to cross back to this metal here." He whined.

When I was reaching his hand, he suddenly slipped his feet. I don't know if I should say 'luckily' or 'unfortunately' because I was able to grab his hand before he fell but he was heavy to pull.

"Hang in there!" I said to calm him down.

"I will! Pull me quickly!" He yelled.

"I'm trying…!"

My sweats were visible indicating difficulty.

"Hurry!"

"Just calm down!" I shouted.

"I swear I'll kill you if I die!"

"Aww!" I cried. "You forgot! Dead people can't kill!"

"Whatever! You're losing! Don't let go of my hand you wimp!"

"Don't pressure me like this little spoiled brat!"

"I want to live! Help!!"

"Ggrr! Just shut up and trust me!" I was pissed and pulled him with all my might.

I was annoyed by his irritating voice. I can feel my ears bleed as he complains. When I finally got him out of the danger, I found myself lying beside the street panting with my arms stretched while he knelt astride on top of me also gasping for air. A droplet of his sweat touched my forehead and he wiped it. He apologized but I told him that it was just fine. That time, I noticed he had emerald eyes and it's looking straight on my black eyes. The rain began to shower upon us and he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because you're a wimp!"

He sat down beside me and I lifted my body from the ground. I glanced at him and the sound vanished. We were both soaked but we continued our conversation ignoring the rain.

"Be my personal bodyguard." He said with the face.

"That's not possible mister…"

"Wolfram! That's my name."

"Wolfram!?"

"Yeah..!"

"Okay, Wolfram that's impossible."

"It's possible! Believe me.."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I can't!"

"Fool!" He said crossing his hands against his chest.

"A fool?"

"Yeah! A fool arguing with me!"

"Then you're a fool too!" I said frowning and stood up.

"Why?"

"Ummm…You know, arguing with a fool like me proves that there are two." I replied sarcastically.

"Well atleast you can't say no to me."

"Who are you exactly Wolfram?"

"I'm Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." He said proudly.

"Wha…Y-you mean the third son of Lady Cecilie from that castle there?" I asked him pointing at a distant palace.

"Yes! And the guards will be here any minute now."

I stared at him.

"If you turn down my offer, I'll tell the guards that you were hired to kill me. You know what will happen next."

I was speechless for a moment and three black elegant cars approached us. There's no escape. The guards encircled us two. I regretted the time I rescued him but not until today. Yes, because I am deeply but secretly in love with that damn blond.

And can you believe it? I am currently living with him and his family at the castle. He has two older brothers, Gwendal and Conrad. The day after the incident happened, he decided to enroll at the school where I'm in! I'm going crazy! Especially that he almost dated the beautiful women at school! That really hurts! If he only knew…

End

* * *

**Note:** How was it? Sorry if it did not satisfy you. Please don't kill me and don't forget to review if you have any suggestions or anything to say… But please, don't be to harsh on me. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! Sorry for the very late update..!

I hope you still read this.

I made it simple and rush!

I almost forgot! Wolfram is the speaker of this chapter.

* * *

_MIsunderstood_

Chapter II

Going to school is really fun! I met Yuri's classmates and his best friend named Murata Ken. There were also lots of beautiful women who wanted to play love games with me everyday that's why I'm not bored.

One morning as I was about to sit on my chair, I found a white folded paper on top of my desk. When I opened it, there was a message that goes like, "After you read this, meet me at our school's garden just behind this building." I plan to look for Yuri first but he was nowhere to be found.

Since he was not there to escort me, I decided to go alone. He winded me up so I thought of condemning him. Where could he be? I didn't mind my rapid footsteps until my eyes had a quick look at the said garden.

"Wonderful!!" I thought.

It was astounding! There were lilacs, roses, daisies, lilies and many other different kinds of flowers all over the place. What's more surprising is that I took a glimpse of Yuri there! He was only few meters away from me. I was a bit frightened so I hid myself on one of the flowering shrubs.

I have mixed thoughts like, "What?! Is Yuri the one who send that message? Is he in love with me?! What must I do?!!" I don't understand. I feel like my emotions are controlling me. It was the first time that my heart beat beyond normal. But somehow I managed to keep myself steady and took a deep breath.

Before I could take a step toward Yuri, he saw me.

"Oh! Wolfram.." He said softly.

"Uh-well-uh…" I mumbled wandering everywhere. I really don't understand why I become speechless all of a sudden.

"You are all flushed. Are you sick?"

Yuri moved from where he was sitting and attempted to tap my forehead so I took few steps backward and heard an unknown voice.

"Sorry I made you wait, Lord Wolfram." She whispered tenderly.

I turn my head and saw a beautiful, long haired lady.

"I suppose you have an important business here. I'll take my leave then." Yuri said and went away.

"I'm the one who send the message to you." She stated.

"Ah! So it's you." I simply replied.

My presence was with her but my mind was on Yuri. I thought I don't want him to leave. I ask myself WHY? It was then that I realized that…I like Yuri and laugh. I can't help myself to giggle hardly.

"What's funny?" The girl in front of me asked.

"I'm sorry. I just.."

I can no longer speak because of laughter. I sat down where he was while ago and I thought she'll be disappointed.

"It's okay. Your ears are red." She noticed.

Her gentle voice made me stop from giggling. Before I glanced at her again, I hid my ears with my hair. She looked at me with a smile but she was serious. I knew she was observant.

"What do you wish to tell me, young lady?" I finally ask calmly.

"You see…I…umm.."

"Go on..What is it?"

"I need your help my Lord."

"My help?"

I thought that she's one of those pathetic women trying to confess to me.

"If you don't mind, I would like you to be a bridge between me and Yuri."

"Huh?! Um..Before that, please call me by my name."

"If that's what you want, Wolfram."

I look at her straight to the eyes. I want to choke her to death.

"I like Yuri so much!" she blushed.

"What?!?!" I thought.

After she confessed, I don't know how to react! Why not Ken?! Who does she think she is! What should I do? Should I be mad? Why did she appear now that I finally knew my true feelings toward Yuri? This is bad!..

"By the way, I'm Julia Suzanna Von Wincott and I'm a senior student here." She continued.

"Oh my! She's two years older than Yuri and Three years older than me?!" I thought.

"Really?!" I slightly shouted.

"Forgive me, for not telling you earlier."

"It's fine. I don't mind it."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you! Now that you accept to be our bridge, knowing Yuri will be easy. I know you were good. See you later!" She said happily and immediately ran away.

How about that? She misunderstood! I'm such a careless person. That's not what I meant! What I meant by I don't mind was when she didn't told me earlier about who she was!

-END-

* * *

I want to thank those who posted their reviews last time. Feel free to suggest. And please, don't torture me.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long time! I finally wrote something!

Please do read...

Reminder: Yuri's view point

* * *

Yuri: _"Wolfram likes Julia?"_

Chapter III

Few days after Wolfram and Julia's conversation at the garden, here I am sitting on a bench near the school building and alone. Everything turned weird the succeeding days. You know why? That stupid brat became cold towards me. He seldom talks to me and spend more time with Julia. He even does not care if I'm around or not. Does this mean he doesn't need me anymore? I keep thinking about what happened that day. I'm sure going to be crazy this time! Ahhh!

I should not be in distress. Think rationally Yuri! I can figure this one out. Come on! I sat comfortably on the bench and fix my eyes on at that blue wide sky. As I was thinking, I realized that: Wolfram had a conversation with Julia; after that, he discontinued dating those freak girls at school; He spends more time with Julia; He became cold towards me; and there was a time when he yelled that I'm an irritation to his emerald eyes. So, I conclude that he doesn't need me anymore because he already has Julia.

Was he serious about her? Maybe, it's time for me to accept that Wolfram really likes Julia a lot.

I calm myself and took a deep breath. I was thinking of giving up until a familiar voice called:

"Hey wimp!" Wolfram waved his hand.

He's with that girl again and they're going towards my direction. I feel like crying in anger!

"I see you're alone. Where's Murata?" asked Wolfram. He was kind of worried.

"He's busy with his work right now." I replied trying not to pay much attention to both of them.

"Yuri, this is Julia. My..."

"Yeah, I know her already." I was pissed off! I stood up then suddenly, Murata came.

"Yuri!" He shouted. When he was near, he was struggling for air and wiped his sweating forehead.

"Murata?"Yuri and Wolfram were surprised. "I thought you were busy?" I added.

"How come you're here?" Wolfram asked.

"Because..." He grabbed Yuri's hand and ran away from Wolfram and Julia. "We'll have our date today!"

I didn't saw Wolfram's reaction neither why did Murata just show up like that. And where on earth is Murata planning to take me? By the way, DATE means spending time with each other for me and Murata not date as in date.

Perhaps, I am not completely giving Wolfram up to Julia. I don't know. I feel like I want to steal him from her. Well, that's a big NO! I should be happy when he's happy, right? Maybe I should tell him how I feel? It might be a way so I can let go. Or, should I make him fall in love with me instead? It's impossible. Oh crap!

* * *

Does this one deserve another chapter?

I'm not sure. If you're not contented, tell anything so I can do better. Thanks!

Sorry for the mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder: Italicized words are thoughts,

Pls dnt be confused.

Speaker: Wolfram

* * *

**Wolfram was walking home. 6:00pm**

_Date...(ECHOES)_

Stop it already! Why is it that until now I can only hear that word! Stupid Yuri! I didn't even saw his shadow today. This is the worst! I even have to walk home alone. He should have told me if he walk Murata home so that I would not wait for him. But, he should learn to prioritize. I'm his boss and he's my bodyguard after all. *sigh*

"I'm home!" I said unkindly.

"Welcome home my dear!" my mother hugged me tight. "Where's Yuri?" She asked.

"He's not yet home?" I wonder. "I thought he was here."

"No."Mother replied. She sat on the couch and continued talking. "He called earlier because he couldn't find you at school."

"What?" I was surprised. "He called?"

"Yes, and he said he'll find you first before going home." Mother added.

I did not wait any further. I jumped directly to my car and drove down to our school. I was not expecting this to happen. I'm sorry Yuri. Somehow, it made me smile. Was he that worried? I hope he's just fine.

**Wolfram arrived at the school gate. 7:00pm**

At last, I saw Yuri's face. I stopped the car in front of him. I opened the window and said, "Get in the car Yuri."

"Where were you!" Yuri scolded. "I was damn worried about you!"

"Yuri!" Murata was behind him. "So, you found Wolfram..That was a relief." He smiled at me.

Damn that Murata! He's still with Yuri!

"Thanks for today, Murata." Yuri smiled. Murata said goodbye to Yuri. Now, it's between Yuri and me. I immediately started the engine after he got in. I was silent. I don't know how to begin a discussion now that I'm not in the mood again seeing them together at this hour.

"Why did you go home without me?" Yuri asked. He was staring at me while my eyes are focused on the road.

"I thought you gone home already." I told him calmly.

"Of course not! I'm your bodyguard. I'm the one responsible if something happened to you."

I paused a little. "I'm fine. I can handle myself well. It's ok to take your time with Murata."

"Come on, are you jealous?" Yuri asked.

I suddenly stopped the car. "What the hell are you talking about?" Now I'm getting stiff as I turn my head to him.

"_Oh crap! Why did I say that to Wolfram?"_ Yuri gave me an indescribable face. "You-you're blushing brat."

"I am not!" I protested. Stupid Yuri! Now I'm nervy. He got closer to me. "Stay away from me!"

"You mean, Stay with you more?" He gave me a suspicious smile. _"Why am I doing this? Am I drunk or something? I'm sure I didn't plan this"_

Yuri's mad! I don't want him to play with me! I couldn't take that! Before anything else happen, I went out of the car. He went out too. He was laughing.

"Sorry Wolf!" Yuri said with an embarrassed laugh. "I was just kidding! _Please don't get mad.."_

"It's not funny!" I look against him.

"Yeah, I know." He explained. "I can't help it. You're really blushing. You should see it for yourself."

" What if you'll really fall in love with me huh?" I said sarcastically. _"Do you think you're the only one who can joke around? Huh! Now let's see."_

"Say what?" Yuri yelled. _"Oh man! He should stop. Or else I'm gonna say it to him now."_

"You like me right!" I exclaimed. Actually, I was nervous upon saying that. Maybe now he's thinking I'm a gay. This is not good.

"I'll never like you!" Yuri pouted. _"You might be disgusted if you'll know."_

"Of course! Weirdoes are your type." I stated proudly. _"Stupid Murata!"_

"Look who's talking." Yuri said.

"Don't deny!" I feel embarrassed but I did not show it to him. _"Crap. I'm acting weird. He might quit his job at this point."_

"Maybe, you're the one who likes me?" Yuri teased me. _"Shit! This is it. I might lose my job now. And I'll lose Wolfram too."_

"You're terrible Yuri!"

"Of course, you like girls a lot! Especially those pretty, whitey, and brainy ones, right?"

"_Is he referring to Susannah Julia? _I can see you're jealous with her._" _I looked seriously in his eyes. I really don't know why we end up like this. I think he should know by now.

"Wolf?"Yuri was getting serious too. "-"

Huh? What did he say? I failed to hear what he said because of the fireworks! Yes! Fireworks.. Its loud noise made Yuri's words unclear. Our teasing session ended. We both gaze on the sky and watched the breath taking fireworks appear in different colors and style. I noticed, I parked the car to where Yuri and I first met. The bridge where Yuri saved me and the place where all started. I was not able to tell Yuri how I feel. We went home after the fireworks display. I want to ask him about what were the words he unclearly stated. Maybe, next time.

* * *

The end of Chap.4.

I don't know what happened.

I hope you're not confused.

Haha..


	5. Chapter 5

I'm very sorry for appearing like this..!I just remember that I haven't finished the story so here I am. I did my best to make this one so I hope you'll read it till the end.

* * *

_Yuri: What I said was…_

Chapter 5

Two weeks has passed and I'm still wondering if Wolfram would care to ask about what I said back at the night where there were fireworks.

"Yuri?" The man with the glasses called.

"Yes, Wolf?" I replied only to find out that it was Murata. "Oh! I'm sorry. I thought it was-"

"Why don't you tell him the truth, Yuri?" Murata said straightforwardly. "I know you like him."

"Hush..Someone might hear you." I quickly uttered. "How do you know?"

"It's obvious." Murata laugh calmly. "I see you struggling every day since he came to this school."

"You really are my best friend Murata." I looked against him. "But I'm afraid he'd reject me."

"Everyone's afraid of rejection." Murata stated and continued. "But what's more dreadful is regret."

I guess he's right. After that conversation with him, I found courage to tell Wolfram about how I feel. I'm ready to tell him but he was busy! Too busy for the upcoming stage play. I cannot find a single time with him. When we're at school, he's practicing his role. When at home, he's tired every night and goes to sleep early.

**At school…**

"Wolfram?" It's the lady with the long hair again. "It's been a while since you last updated something about Yuri."

"Can't you see I'm very busy?" Wolfram was irritated but he managed to talk to Julia normally. "If you really like him that much, you should personally know him well." _"Man! I can't believe I said that." _Wolfram thought.

"You mean you'll no longer help me?" She asked disappointedly.

"Yes." Wolfram confirmed. "I'm truly sorry for breaking my promise. You see, Yuri is important to me too." _"I hope she understand what I mean"_ He thought again unsurely.

"Well said my Lord. I understand." She said sadly. "From now on I'll do my best."

Wolfram realizes that they are rivals now yet he has to concentrate on his role at the stage play. He did not have much time to spend with Yuri while Julia did her best to be with Yuri. He frequently saw those two together but he said he's priority is the stage play. He's the lead character that's why.

*Sigh* I so damn miss Wolfram. After the stage play, I'll tell him definitely.

**At home…**

I was alone at the balcony counting the stars. "Hundred and seven,eight,nine..There so many of them!" How stupid of me to count. I guess I'm bored enough without him yelling at me. By just remembering his face, I could smile peacefully. Out of the blue I whispered, "Oh..Wolfram.." I wish he's here tonight.

"Are you calling my name, wimp!" A familiar voice howled that frighten me. "Why are you still up?"

"I thought you were asleep?" I asked abruptly. "Were you there all the time?"

"Uhuh..And I saw you counting the stars!" He pronounced. "Hahaha! How stupid of you! You could have wish upon a star instead of-"

"I'm missing you." I told him softly as I gaze at him while he laughs.

"What did you say?" He gave me a bit confusing face. "Did you say you miss me?"

"Yeah!" I subconsciously said. "I mean, yeah! I should wish on the stars instead of counting." Then I gave him a smooth smile.

"_I heard that. I hope you tell me things like that when I'm listening not when I'm busy talking."_ Wolfram thought. "Hey wimp?"

"Mmm?" I replied wandering my eyes in the night sky. "what is it?"

"I just want to ask if..if what was that you mumbled the night we were watching the fireworks?" He finally asked.

I feel intense nervousness. I thought that this maybe the perfect time to tell him. It's already late at night and we were chatting for many minutes now. There will be no obstructions this time.

"Oh, that?" I paused. "What I said that night was-"

"Hey you two!" Wolfram's mother exclaimed. "It's late at night. Get some rest because tomorrow will be your school's festival, okay?"

Crap! Why did she have to appear on such significant moment? Guess I have to wait until he's performance is over.

**Night of the festival…**

When the stage play was on going, my eyes were on him. Never did I blink just to see him on stage. He was very skillful, the way he moves his sword was elegantly done. It was perfect..He was perfect in that role.

The festival was almost over. I search for him but he was busy. He was admired by many. I think I'm going to go out of here. I didn't know he saw me when I got out of the crowd.

*Sigh* "When will I get the chance to be with you alone?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when Wolfram came.

"I found you at last." He speaks softly. "Why are you here? Why not join us and the others?"

"Wolf, what I said that night was." Then the next words were unclear. "Hold you in my arms.." There, I said it but unclear.

"Huh?" Wolfram did not catch what I said.

"I said I want to hold you in my arms!" I exclaimed. I did blush like red tomatoes. Thank God it was dark, so it's not noticeable. "I'm sorry Wolf. I did not plan any of these to happen. It's okay if you do not have feelings for me."

"You're mine, Yuri." He replied. "I like you all along."

After that, I grabbed him abruptly and held him in my arms tight.

We both laugh our hearts out. We were happy! "Wanna go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Where?" Wolf replied.

I held his hands and took him away from the festival. I brought him at the lake where I spend some time to think about him.

"What is this place?" Wolf's emerald eyes were surprised. "This place is wonderful. There's even a boat here."

"Well, I made it." I told him. "I swore to myself that I'll bring you here on the right time."

"_He really does like me a lot?" _He thought. "So you spend time alone in here?"

"Not tonight." I smiled at him. "Wanna take a ride?"

"I'll be honored." He said.

"Be my guess then." We rode on my boat. As we stepped away from the land, we saw fireflies overflowed everywhere.

"Look Yuri, isn't it radiant?" He said happily. "I've always wanted for something like this to take place."

"I love you Wolf." I whispered softly to his ears.

"Waahh!" He screamed. "Stop doing that Yuri..!" He yelled shyly.

"Haha! You're so cute Wolf!" I giggled. "You should see yourself."

"I love you too." I swiftly said.

His laughter comes to a halt. Our eyes met and slowly we moved closer to each other. I closed my eyes and all I could feel is his sweet breath. His damp lips touched mine and we ended up being together.

THE END

* * *

There, the final chapter was done! I'm so happy I was able to put a conclusion to my story. Hope you are too..Thanks for reading!


End file.
